


untitle

by Yan_chan



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, 舟渡 - Freeform, 默读 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 04:03:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16256279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yan_chan/pseuds/Yan_chan
Summary: 纯粹的黄色脑洞





	untitle

**Author's Note:**

> 骆闻舟和费渡属于彼此，原著属于甜甜，OOC都是我的  
> 骆闻舟和费渡属于彼此，原著属于甜甜，OOC都是我的  
> 骆闻舟和费渡属于彼此，原著属于甜甜，OOC都是我的
> 
> 高亮：有咬，办公室play，还有我不知道怎么形容的play

步入十月，燕城也逐渐显现出入秋的气氛，一阵风吹过便扫下无数落叶。今天是个罕见的没有雾霾的一天，太阳高照，但市局里却一片死气沉沉，每个人的脸上都是一副被吸干了精气的模样，两颊干瘦，黑眼圈快要垂到下巴，让人不禁怀疑市局是否惹上了不干净的东西，招来了鬼魂。  
但我们毕竟不是隔壁某剧组，不走玄幻路线，市局劳动人民全因是为了一桩跨省拐卖儿童的案子而四处搜集情报，与他省联合破案，耗费了将近大半个月才在前天将犯罪团伙一网打尽。骆闻舟在成功抓捕嫌疑人过后便立刻回家补了眠，捞着费渡躺在大床上睡得昏天黑地，颇有“从此君王不早朝”的气势。可惜骆闻舟刚睡醒没多久，还没来得及与费渡来个早安吻和晨起运动，就被郎乔“父皇您快回来吧抓回来的乱民又开始暴动啦！”的催命符给赶回了市局，只匆匆留下一个缠绵至极的吻安抚彼此的思念。费渡躺在床上半眯着眼，看着骆闻舟匆忙离开的身影，撇撇嘴抱着被子滚到骆闻舟睡的枕头上放空，突然好像想起了什么似的笑了一下，慢悠悠地起床，在衣柜前徘徊了一会挑了一款骚气又不失低调的休闲西装，喷上木香古龙水就出门了。  
市局并不像骆闻舟想象的那般乱到人仰马翻，那些抓回来的罪犯也已经录好了口供，等待上庭候审，但是这案子涉及的金额极大，又属于跨省的案件，骆闻舟这个刑侦大队长不免要亲自主持大局，连报告都要亲自经手过目，确保无误才能递交上局。骆闻舟向郎乔投去了“不日派你去匈奴和亲”的友善的眼神，便摆了摆手让这帮在一线奋斗了大半月的弟兄回去休息，只留了几个后勤的警察在外面值班，自己抱着报告任命地回了办公室。  
“师兄？”正当骆闻舟在电脑前埋头苦干时突然听到熟悉的声音，抬头就看到自家宝贝费渡提着咖啡光鲜亮丽地出现在办公室门口。“哟宝贝儿，今儿不用去当日理万机的总裁啦？”骆闻舟扫了两眼电脑的报告，按了保存后就起身拉着费渡的手腕把他抱在了怀里。骆闻舟埋在费渡的颈部处深吸了一口气，闻到了熟悉的木香，骆闻舟眯起了眼睛蹭了蹭，轻轻舔了一下白暂的脖颈。费渡被骆闻舟的头发蹭得有点痒，笑着拍了拍骆闻舟的背，在骆闻舟耳边轻声道：“日理万机哪有日师兄爽呀……”说罢还轻吹着骆闻舟的耳朵。骆闻舟瞬间就抱紧怀里的人，低声说：“大半个月不见尾巴就翘上天了啊，是不是要老公我振夫纲？嗯？”

骆闻舟用脚把门带上后拖着费渡回到了座位，让费渡坐在自己的大腿上，自己便继续在费渡的脖子上轻吻着，咬着留下一点点红色的印记。“嗯……”费渡轻轻地哼了一声，突然转身，单膝跪进骆闻舟的双腿之间，托着骆闻舟的下巴吻了上去，唇间都散发着同样的柠檬味牙膏的香味。费渡的舌尖舔过骆闻舟的唇瓣，迫不及待地深入，轻轻舔舐着敏感的上颚，再缠着骆闻舟的舌头交换着体液，尽显自己接吻十段的高超技艺。两人分开时，两唇还有一道银色的津液藕断丝连，滴落在了费渡的衬衫上。接吻期间费渡的手也不安稳，从骆闻舟衬衫下摆直接抚到了后腰，又返回到身前摸着棱角分明的腹肌，伸进两腿间的膝盖也轻蹭着，分明就是撩火。

“费渡，这里是办公室，不要瞎惹火。”骆闻舟摁住了衬衫里胡作非为的手，贴着费渡的耳朵说道。并不是因为骆闻舟多么的正人君子，而是因为等下有个总结会议要开，不能有足够的时间让双方尽兴的温存一场，而且，办公室的门并没有锁上。  
费渡并没有起身，而是更加大胆地把手伸向了骆闻舟的皮带处，一声轻响便解开了他的皮带。  
“费渡！”骆闻舟低喝道，刚想擒住费渡的双手，费渡却用手捂住了骆闻舟的嘴，眼里露出一层水雾，说：“师兄，我好想你。”骆闻舟愣了一下，费渡就趁机把皮带抽出，拉下裤链，隔着内裤握住已经有反应的下体。

骆闻舟明白自己出外勤，把这只粘人的小猫冷落了大半个月，但没想到他居然会在办公室做出这样的举动，心里也是好奇费渡会做到哪一步，就放弃了抵抗，专注地埋在费渡的颈里啃咬着，单手环着费渡以免他摔下凳子。费渡隔着内裤抚摸着骆闻舟的下体，人却像被抽空了力气般慢慢滑了下来，跪坐在骆闻舟的腿间。  
没等骆闻舟把费渡抱起来，费渡轻轻埋在了骆闻舟的胯间，舔吻着已经勃起的性器，很快白色的布料上留下了淫靡的痕迹。骆闻舟倒吸一口气，急忙道：“宝贝儿你不用这样……”骆闻舟本想着两个人用手抚慰一下，晚上再好好满足自己媳妇的，怎料费渡突然就做了让他目瞪口呆的行为。费渡却不管不顾，用手把骆闻舟的内裤捋到膝盖后继续舔着下身。

费渡先是亲了一下前端，伸出舌头轻点了下泌出粘液的铃口，抬眼对上了骆闻舟的视线，骆闻舟微张开口轻喘着，额头上有些因为忍耐而冒出的青筋。费渡露出了一个勾人的笑容，抛了个wink给骆闻舟，得偿所愿地听到身上的人深吸了一口气，就低下头含住了龟头。  
骆闻舟的分身已经完全勃起，粗壮而灼热，费渡把龟头含进嘴后皱了皱眉，仿佛吞进这个尺寸的巨物比想像中更加困难。殷红而柔软的舌头缠绕上冠状沟，打圈着舔舐，铃口流出了更多前列腺液，被费渡一一舔去，混合着津液吞入腹中。费渡的双手也没闲着，原本搭在骆闻舟大腿内侧的双手移到了囊袋处，用纤长的手指慢慢逗弄着，抚慰着还没吞到的阴茎根部。

骆闻舟舒服地微扬起了头，手放在费渡的后颈，安抚性地轻捏了捏，时而摩挲着及肩的黑发，时而爱抚费渡已经通红的耳廓。正当他准备完全放松享受费总的服务时，门外突然想起了敲门声，“骆队？这里有份移交证据的文件需要您的签名，等一下开会要用到的。”是后勤组的人员，骆闻舟不禁咬咬牙，轻拍了费渡的脸颊准备退出来，费渡却更吞进了一点，肿大的前端快要抵到口腔深处，同时把自己的身子完全掩入了办公桌下，继续吞吐着骆闻舟的性器。完了，骆闻舟扶额，这次真把这小猫饿着了。

骆闻舟硬压住温热且湿润的口腔带来的快感，整理一下有些凌乱的上衣，绷紧了脸部神经，才用干哑的声音说了句“进来”。后勤人员抱着几份文件放在骆闻舟的办公桌上，等待着队长的签名，骆闻舟拿起笔正打算签字，桌下的费渡又开始作妖了——他吐出了硕大，用嘴轻嘬着耻毛，拉扯后又在根部落下蜻蜓点水般的亲吻，轻柔着撩动着骆闻舟摇摇欲坠的理智。

骆闻舟的手顿了顿，笔尖在纸上晕开了黑色的印记，“骆队？”后勤人员不懂为什么队长签个名还能犹豫不决，便出声询问了一句。“没事，我就是再检查一下内容而已”骆闻舟扯出一个略僵硬的笑容，同时也不甘示弱地发起了反击——费渡刚好半跪坐在他的腿上，他抬腿恰好伸进了费渡的两腿之间，脚踝蹭着微硬的下身缓缓摩擦着。“嗯——”费渡发出一声轻吟，又突然意识过来，咬住了骆闻舟大腿内侧的肉来抑制住自己的呻吟。办公桌下的空间不大，费渡无法躲闪骆闻舟在他下身胡作非为的脚，只能任由他隔着两层的裤子挑逗自己的阴茎。费渡的裤子没有解开，勃起的阴茎只能委屈地被包裹在内裤里，黑色的西装裤上已经漫出一点水渍。

费渡用尽全部的理智来控制自己快要忍不住的呻吟，连后勤人员什么时候出去了都不知道。骆闻舟搪塞着那人说要有重要文件处理让他把门锁上，一关上门，他就急忙把费渡从下面拉出来，强硬地把性器再次深入到费渡的口中。“呜——”费渡猝不及防地被填满了口腔，嗔怒地抬眼瞪了骆闻舟一眼，但眼角泛红丝毫没有威慑力，反是有了撒娇的意味。骆闻舟的腿没有停止对费渡下体的蹂躏，手也不安分地解开他衬衫的几颗扣子，轻捏乳尖加以抚弄，满意地感受到身下的人轻颤。他轻抓着费渡后脑的头发，用着干哑的声音道：“宝贝儿…来，放松，全部吞进去好不好？”同时他的腰也不容拒绝地往前，慢慢地侵入到未曾到达过的地方。  
费渡调整着呼吸慢慢放松，但口中的硬挺探到咽喉时还是抑制不住地干呕了一下，身体微微抽搐着吐出了性器。深红色的性器上沾满了亮晶晶的津液，青筋狰狞地分布在上面，费渡轻喘了几下，又再一次地含了进去。如此反复几回，他几乎掌握了窍门，把阴茎含到了根部，鼻子还蹭到了刚刚自己吮过的耻毛上，引起一丝的痒意。

骆闻舟从上而下地俯瞰着这淫靡的画面，费渡的衬衫几乎被解开了所有的扣子，白暂的身体一览无遗，娇嫩的乳尖上隐约有几个掐痕，他的手正攀着骆闻舟的膝盖，支撑着自己的身体，头部在缓慢地晃动，全心全意地吞吐着骆闻舟的下身，脸颊到耳根都是通红的，嘴里发出让人听得耳红面赤的水声。骆闻舟的呼吸急促了起来，手握上了费渡的脖颈，拇指搭在了喉结的上方，在一次深深的挺入时轻摁住那里娇弱的皮肤，“宝贝儿，我是不是插到这里了？” 骆闻舟也不指望着费渡能给回复，就又开始了抽插，也没忘了抚慰着脚下的性器，不停地磨蹭着，还偶尔伸到了会阴处顶弄着脆弱的部位。  
费渡已经完全失去的力气，只能任由着骆闻舟在嘴里驰骋，手尽力地逗弄着囊袋，从咽喉深处溢出了如同奶猫撒娇般的几声低吟，示弱地讨好着他的师兄，希望他能快点放过自己。在几十次抽插后，前端小孔的液体越来越腥，费渡准备退出想用手帮骆闻舟撸出来时，却被脑后温热的手掌止住了。“费渡，今天早上是不是没喝牛奶就出门了？师兄现在补给你……”言罢就退出了大半，只留着龟头在费渡温热的小嘴里，一滴不剩地射出了浓稠的精液。费渡迷糊地吞了大半，剩下含不住的就沿着嘴角滴落在地板上，理智正在缓慢归位，但又被下身的磨蹭着脚打断了。  
“啊——师…师兄，轻…轻一点”费渡的唇瓣殷红，透露出摩擦过度的红肿，还没来得及闭上就不能自己地发出低喊，这个可怜的人儿手抓着骆闻舟的裤脚，脸紧贴大腿上，向着他的爱人求饶道，但这都无济于事，完全硬挺的阴茎被隔着布料用力地摩擦着。西装裤把下体勒的很紧，但摩擦带来的快感的确是前所未有的强烈。骆闻舟托着费渡的下巴，让他昂起头来，手指还伸进不能合上的嘴，似是他补偿刚才被堵住而发不出的呻吟。骆闻舟狠狠地盯着费渡陷入快感的脸，灵巧的手指挑逗着已经被弄到深红的乳尖，脚尖加重了几分力，精确地压在了已经承受不住更多的前端。“哈啊——嗯……”费渡的身体重重地颤栗着，微张着嘴发出低吟，西装裤上濡湿了明显的一片，显然是被骆闻舟的脚直接弄上了高潮。费渡的眼角通红，脸上还带有未干的泪痕，充满情欲的表情骆闻舟面前展露无遗，骆闻舟在费渡缓过来前不顾嘴里的微腥贴上了费渡的唇瓣，缓慢着渡气给仍在颤抖的费渡，手轻抚着费渡的背帮他平复着承受过大快感的身体。

骆闻舟拿了几张纸巾把自己乱七八糟的下体清洁干净，再把半睁着眼费渡抱到一旁的沙发上，扣好衬衫的扣子，却并没有处理费渡的下身，只是拿着自己的警服外套盖住费渡大半的身体。费渡脖子上清晰可见的泛着青紫的吻痕和散发着浓浓事后感的表情，更是显得欲盖弥彰。骆闻舟亲碰了下费渡的额头，费渡就蹭了蹭他的手掌，只听到模糊的很快回来的承诺，就已经陷入了小憩。


End file.
